


A Party at Hawke's House

by shinyhill



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhill/pseuds/shinyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern college age AU. Please note that in Australia, drinking age is 18. The guys have finished school and it's summer holidays. Hawke invites everyone to an evening at the Hanged Man followed by spending the night at his place. His best friend Anders insists that he invites the new guy, Fenris, to come along too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party at Hawke's

“Ok, I’ve got Sebastian, Varric, Isabela, Merrill…who have I missed?” Hawke looked up from his list of contacts to text and nudged his friend Anders in the ribs.

“Oof!” Anders glared at him, but only for a second. Anders wasn’t the type to anger quickly, and the stupid grin Hawke was giving him just made him want to grin back. “Sebastian won’t be allowed to come, you know that,” Anders said, pushing the fall of blonde hair back from his face and behind one ear.

“He’s heading to university next year! He needs to get his priorities straight, tell his folks not everything is about the Maker,” Hawke grumbled. “I’m inviting him anyway, he might surprise us.”

“Yeah, right. More likely that he’ll sit at home praying for our souls,” Anders said. “Hey, you didn’t include Fenris. You’ve got to invite him, pretty please,” Anders batted his eyelashes at Hawke, the hopeful look on his face softening his gold eyes. Hawke smacked him on the forehead and pushed him away.

“You just want him because you think he’s hot. He’s so…grumpy. He’s a grumpy bastard. I don’t think I will,” Hawke teased, knowing full well that he was going to invite Fenris anyway. “What do you see in him?”

“Are you kidding me!” Anders pushed his hair back with both hands, tying an elastic band around it while he thought how to explain. “He’s so fucking good looking. And I’m sure once I wrangle my way through that broody exterior, he’s probably nice as pie on the inside. And…those eyebrows – have you seen the way he just raises an eyebrow at you when he’s pissed? It’s just…so…hot,” Anders was now trying not to drool, and Hawke was laughing out loud.

“Yeah well, I’ll invite him, but only because you like his eyebrows. Don’t you like mine, baby?” Hawke did a ridiculous eyebrow waggle and this time it was Anders who pushed him away.

“You’re a buffoon, Garrett Hawke. Besides, if I did like your eyebrows, Isabela would get jealous, and we can’t have that now can we.” Hawke, defeated, finished typing out his text message: Party at the Hawke house! Meet tomorrow at the Hanged Man 9pm! Bring alcohol if you are staying the night!

“Shouldn’t that read, bring bedding if you’re staying the night?”

“Anders, you are so boring.”

\--------------------

The Hanged Man was crowded, and noisy, and Fenris’ flicked his ears back in irritation as he entered. He wasn’t sure why he was even here. Hawke’s invitation had been unexpected. They had shared some classes through the year, but he hadn’t realised that Hawke even had his number. Perhaps he had gotten it from Aveline – they worked together at the martial arts centre, teaching the younger kids. It wouldn’t hurt to come along, hed figured. He hadn’t been in town long, and maybe it would be nice to make some new friends. Last semester at school had been…trying. Transferring schools so close to the end of the year hadn’t been his choice, but you did what you had to do.

By the bar, he could see Aveline, her height and red hair making her easy to spot. He drifted over, trying to avoid being knocked about by the other patrons. He didn’t like being touched, sensitive skin and a childhood suffering from severe eczema had left him with touch sensitivity that made walking in crowded places a nightmare. He reached the bar, placed an order for scotch on the rocks, and looked around. Aveline was nodding to him from her stool a few feet away. Hawke was nowhere in sight. Isabela…that was her name…she’d been in his art class, was talking to a tall blonde guy who looked younger than he probably was, and another girl, tiny, green-eyed, an elf like him. He snorted and took a sip of his scotch, turning his attention back to Aveline, who was talking to Varric. The dwarf was standing on his bar stool, and with Aveline sitting it gave him the height advantage. He appeared to be telling some story that had him gesticulating wildly and Aveline laughing into her glass.

“Hey!” a voice from his left was accompanied by what was probably meant as a friendly nudge to the shoulder, but Fenris was already feeling defensive, and being touched by some stranger didn’t make him feel any better. He growled as he turned, catching a distinct hint of upset and fear on the face of the blonde that Isabela had been talking to. He blinked, he hadn’t actually meant to be intimidate, it had just rubbed him the wrong way, and why on earth was this guy scared anyway, he stood a head taller than Fenris. Still, he looked terrififed.

“Uh…hello,” Fenris mumbled, wondering if he had any chance of making friends now, or whether he had just blown it.

“Er…sorry if I bothered you. I’m Anders, a friend of Hawke’s. I’ve seen you at school. We were in the same biology class!” The blonde – Anders – seemed to have gotten over his momentary fright, and Fenris listened as he stumbled over introducing himself. Yes, biology class. He’d been the kid who always knew the answers before the teacher even asked the questions, sat at the front…obviously very interested in the subject. Fenris had only taken it because when he transferred the elective he had chosen, woodwork, was full at the new school. The principal had coaxed him to take biology for the last few months of the year, promising that his marks wouldn’t be penalised.

“Right, Anders…good to meet you,” Fenris rumbled, taking another swig of scotch rather than shake Anders hand. Anders turned the aborted handshake into a swipe of his hand through his hair, obviously something he did often, because there was no style to it, it hung into his face in a way that bothered Fenris. It was very pale, and silky looking, he wondered how it would feel against his fingers…and drowned his blush in more scotch. Where had that thought even come from? He’d known the guy all of thirty seconds.

“So…you coming back to Hawke’s later?” Anders said, and Fenris raised an eyebrow at him considering. As he did, Anders eyelids flickered, and he licked his lips. Fenris blushed again, clearing his throat with a small cough. If Anders was going, then he would go, he decided. But what was with this attraction he felt. He’d never felt this way about anyone before, but right then he wanted to drop the scotch and run his fingers through that cornsilk hair….

“Yes,” was all he said, and left it at that.

“Right…well…I guess I better go rescue Merrill, haha,” Anders managed, and peeled away through the crowd to drag the little elf away from the gang of thugs who’d come in. She was probably trying to interest them in a mediation class or something. Fenris was odd and…intoxicating. What was it about his eyes, and those elegant eyebrows that captivated him so much? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care, as long as he got to look at them some more. He grabbed a can of soda from the bar, and went looking for Hawke.

\------------

Hawke opened the door of the pub’s courtesy mini-van and leaped out onto the paved drive of his family’s estate. He pulled Isabela out, drunk and laughing as she stumbled in bare feet, her high heels held in one hand and a can of ready-mixed drink in the other. Merrill popped out after her, landing neatly and skipping up the drive. Then came Anders, unfolding his long legs one after the other and cursing the cramped seats. Varric, laughing, after him, teasing ‘Blondie about the benefits of being a dwarf. Last of all came Fenris, the other elf in the group, whom he’d barely said a word to all night, but he’d watched with fascination as Anders practicaly drooled into Isabela’s cleavage while not taking his eyes from Fenris, and the way that Fenris kept blushing and drinking – hard – said that either he was not interested and was horribly embarrassed, or that he was definitely interested, and maybe just shy. Hawke wasn’t sure which, but he gave the elf a grin even though Fenris ignored the hand he had held out to help him down, and they walked up the drive toghether, trailing their drunk and not so drunk friends.

“So, Fenris. Glad you could make it! I hope these guys haven’t made you wonder why you came?” Hawke said, trying to initiate a conversation more interesting than discussions of homework or school.

“It’s fine. Thank you for the invitation. I would like to make more friends,” Fenris said, looking down at his feet, clad in a soft pair of black moccasins. They were irritating him, and he couldn’t wait to take his shoes off. He wondered suddenly whether that would be okay, then relaxed as he remembered that Isabela had her shoes off already – obviously Hawke didn’t stand on ceremony.

Hawke meanwhile was watching him, watching the way he looked away or down when he spoke, reading the tension in his shoulders – probably shy, and not used to the people here yet. He decided Fenris was probably good people…Anders would be fine. He had better be, because Garrett Hawke protected what was his, and Anders had been his friend since preschool. They chatted as they made their way to the house and in, Hawke managing to get a smile out of Fenris more than once, and deciding maybe Anders did have good taste after all.

\------------

The evening was a bit of a blur after that. Fenris had drunk way too much scotch, followed by red wine – not the best combination, but it was all Hawke had at home. He had curled himself up on the sofa, bare feet tucked beneath his legs. They were watching horror movies, and somehow Anders had ended up next to him, and was shrieking – even at the parts that weren’t remotely scary. Fenris laughed, too drunk to be self-conscious, and Anders leaned into him, hiding his face behind Fenris’ shoulder. “It’s ok, you can look now” Fenris said, and Anders looked up, just as the second victim was messily disembowelled with a chainsaw.

“You…bastard! You did that on purpose!” Fenris was laughing too hard even to apologise, and Anders pouted at him. Those full pouty lips drew Fenris eye, and he wasn’t thinking at all when he reached out a hand and pulled Anders to him. Anders gasped, soft lips opening under Fenris’ own, and then there was nothing else but the two of them, Anders blonde hair falling forward to hide their faces, and Fenris’ green eyes staring into his.

“F…Fenris,” Anders groaned, “Not that I don’t like this, because I do, I liked it a LOT, but…I feel compelled to tell you that you’re drunk.” He watched as Fenris blinked at him with those big eyes, a little frown creasing his pretty black eyebrows. Fenris reached up and took him by the shoulders, a serious look on his face.

“Shut up, Anders,” he said, and kissed him again.

“Oh…okay,” Anders gave up, falling forward until they were curled together on the couch, kissing and cuddling until Fenris’ drunkenness got the better of him and he fell asleep, legs tangled with Anders.

\-------------

Hawke dragged Isabela up from the floor, ignoring her giggles and stumbles. “So what’s with the sleeping beauties?” she asked, pointing vaguely in the direction of the couch where Fenris and Anders were curled together. Hawke wrinkled his nose.

“I dunno. Anders likes him. Looks like Fenris likes him back. He’s not a bad guy. Anders likes his…”

“Mmm?” Isabela was all ears, waiting for something crude.

“His eyebrows!” laughed Hawke.

“Oh, Hawke…let me play!!” Isabela was bouncing up and down now, clapping her hands, loud enough to catch the attention of Varric who was the only other still awake, Merrill having curled up into a ball earlier. Aveline had headed home after the Hanged Man, citing work tomorrow as her reason for not coming.

“Isabela…” Hawke’s voice had a warning tone. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing permanent! Promise, cross my heart hope to die. It’ll be fun.” Hawke had been drinking all night too, and his resistance was low – that was the only excuse he had when Isabela grabbed Varric, insisted he be ready to make a Vine, and proceeded to shave off Fenris’ eyebrows with her LadyShava 5000, personal bikini shaver. It was up on tumblr before Hawke could say a word, and he fell asleep in Isabela’s arms, vaguely aware that he was going to regret _something_ in the morning.


	2. The Morning After, or, The Case of the Eyebrowless Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after - why is Isabela such a pest? Why doesn't Fenris speak elven? Why is he so upset that his image has been posted online? Questions, questions, questions....

Anders woke with a hard-on, not too unusual. He was draped over Hawke’s couch – also not too unusual, and it looked like he was the only person not suffering a hangover – also not in the slightest bit unusual. What was unusual was that he was draped half over a warm body – sure it had happened before but it had always been Hawke or Isabela he’d accidentally fallen asleep on top of. This time though, he pushed himself up on his arms to see a tumble of white hair on the cushion where his head had been. A delicious mess of white with a pointy ear poking up from between the strands. He took a deep breath, getting his bearings. Fenris! Maker, he’d fallen asleep on top of Fenris – and they had kissed! Anders resisted the urge to squeal in excitement – it probably wouldn’t go down well with the number of sore heads in the room.

Instead of squealing, he decided to get up and put the kettle on. Coffee would no doubt be welcome, and Hawke would be up soon, the guy had the constitution of a bear – no matter how much he drank or how late he stayed up, he was always awake early and ready for a run or some other disgusting physical activity. Anders much preferred to spend his mornings doing something more relaxing – watching cartoons, reading the comics in the paper, playing a video game – anything but exercise for the Maker’s sake!

He stood up, tugging at his jeans until he could hide the bulge in his pants. As he shifted his weight off Fenris, Fenris’ turned his head, mumbling in his sleep. Anders had never seen anyone look surprised in their sleep before, but somehow Fenris’ face was the picture of shocked surprise – wait…no…this was NOT happening…those gorgeous eyebrows weren’t raised in surprise – they were missing completely. Anders felt like throwing up all of a sudden. Shit! They’d just been getting along, and now one of his friends had done this! He was going to kill Isabela – there was no question in his mind that she was responsible, she was a rogue through and through, forever pulling pranks, and Hawke…Hawke let her do it! Fenris was never going to speak to them again…

Anders stormed down the hall to Hawke’s bedroom and flung open the door – possibly not the best idea, because he was greeted by a much more thorough view of Isabela’s breasts than he had been expecting. Hawke, as he had suspected was awake, and quickly pulled a sheet up over his girlfriend, giving Anders the evil eye as he did so. “Maker Anders, knock next time!”

“Why did you let her do that! You..you”, words failed him for a moment, but when Hawke opened his mouth to speak he found some more. “Don’t even try to tell me it wasn’t her! And you! You told her! Why would you do that?” Anders was sincerely upset, and Hawke hesitated. He thought back over the night, carefully considering…what on earth had Anders so upset? They had drank themselves silly at the Hanged Man – although he was sure that Anders hadn’t. They had come here in the mini-van. Horror movie. Anders cuddling with Fenris…Oh. Oh, shit. Isabela had shaved off Fenris’ eyebrows. Yep, it was coming back to him now. He disentangled himself from Isabela and stood on the bed before leaping over her an onto the floor. Anders was still glaring at him, but Hawke couldn’t think of an appropriate answer.

“Er…it was funny at the time?” he mumbled, ashamed of himself. Anders didn’t often get crushes on people, and when he did, they were often not returned. And now he had participated in scaring the elf off. Damn. “Sorry? Anders, I’m really sorry. I was drunk.”

“That’s no excuse! Honestly…you know I really like him. How could you do this to me? To him! He’s going to be furious. He’ll never talk to us again,” Anders face was pathetic, lips pouty and downturned, his eyes wide and sad. Hawke felt dreadful. Anders was his best friend, had always been, and now he had fucked things up.

“I’ll make it right Anders, I swear. I’ll tell him that it was all my fault. He won’t blame you. Maker, I really am sorry,” Hawke ran a hand through his hair, then folded Anders into a hug.

Anders loved hugs, he did. But right now he was too upset to enjoy it properly. He let his arms hang at his side and spoke muffled words into Hawke’s rumpled hair. “I’ll hold you to that, Garrett Hawke. If you’ve ruined this for me I will never forgive you.” He pushed Hawke away, gently, and made his way back down the stairs – now he was the one who needed coffe.

\--------------

Fenris had awoken to the sound of shouting, his sharp, elven ears picking up the sounds of the argument upstairs. It sounded like Anders…Anders. He groaned, flopping his face into his hands. He’d kissed Anders…that was probably a mistake. He couldn’t even blame the alcohol. He had drunk a lot, but he’d had worse nights and mornings. His hangover was just a dull fuzz in his head that left him feeling a little dizzy as he stood and stretched. On the floor, curled up tight was the little elf…Merrill, yes that was her name. And tucked up into a large armchair was the dwarf, Varric. The room was otherwise empty, and with the two inhabitants still clearly sleeping it off, Fenris wondered if he could just sneak out and walk home.

Too late. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and braced himself for conversation. He wasn’t shy, exactly. He just preferred to keep to himself, and he had his own reasons for that. But he supposed that a brief good morning would be the polite thing to do before he slunk off. It was Anders coming down the stairs, his face a little red, and Fenris watched him while Anders was still unaware that he was up. Anders’ hair was loose, and fell to his shoulders in a tumbled, sleepy, bed-hair look that was far too adorable. His shoulders were hunched as though he were upset, and he scrubbed at his face with one hand as he reached the bottom step.

Anders finally looked up at the last stair to see Fenris watching him. The lack of eyebrows left him looking a little ridiculous, permanently surprised, but he was still gorgeous. That white hair, sticking up in every direction, and the long, slender limbs clad all in black. Hmm…he was sexy. Anders was too upset to do anything about it though. Waving a hand in the direction of the kitchen, he just asked “Coffee?” and Fenris followed after him, oblivious to the odd looks that Anders was casting his way.

Anders finally found his voice when they reached the kitchen. He started to make the coffee, talking while his back was to Fenris, as though that would help. “Look, I’m…I really like you Fenris. And I had no idea that she was going to do anything so stupid. I’m really sorry, please don’t blame me for this,” Anders turned to him with a pleading look, and Fenris blinked in surprise. Anders really liked him – well, that was nice, he was pretty sure that he really liked the other guy too, he had kissed him after all. But…he searched for a way to get a grip on the conversation.

“What are you blathering about, Anders?” he coughed, suddenly embarrassed at his less than polite speech. “I mean…what are you sorry for? I… I didn’t mean to upset you when I kissed you. I understand if…if it was just because you were drunk. I apologise,” Fenris looked at the floor, at his toes, curling on the cold tiles. Anywhere but at Anders’ face. If Anders didn’t want him, that was probably a good thing. Fenris had too much shit in his life right now for a relationship anyway.

“Oh…No, no, no. Um…I really, really like you. I’m happy about the kisses, truly. And I don’t really drink, so…” Anders realised that he was blathering again and stopped to take a breath, pouring the boiling water over the coffee as he did. He felt flustered. Obviously Fenris hadn’t noticed the lack of eyebrows yet. And he was probably just making things worse. He yelped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves loosely around his waist. He turned to find Fenris’ fierce, green eyes staring up at him, and blushing, pink ear tips poking through his wild, white hair. A long-fingered hand tugged on his hair and he bent down obediently, kissing Fenris on the mouth, soft and gentle. It was quick, just a brief brush of lips, then Anders was leaning back against the kitchen counter, Fenris still holding him.

“Well…that was…lovely, truly. And thank you. And…I have to tell you, because I realise now that you haven’t noticed yet. Isabela…she…she’s always pulling tricks on people. And she was really drunk. And I’m sorry…please don’t hate me!” Babbling, Anders, you’re babbling and now Fenris is looking at you like he thinks you’re mad. Fenris was staring at him, consternation on his features, a little frown line on his forehead between where his eyebrows should be. He let go of Anders, stepping back and shaking his head.

“What are you talking about? What did Isabela do?” He frowned at the taller man, confused. The coffee smelled wonderful though, so he didn’t just turn and leave like his instincts were suggesting.

“She ah…she’s an idiot. And she shaved your eyebrows off while you slept. While _we_ slept! I swear I had no idea until I woke up this morning. And I’ve already had a fight with Hawke about it. I had nothing to do with it, Fenris. I’m so, so sorry,” Anders watched as Fenris raised a hand to his face, cautiously feeling at it.

Smooth…his skin was smooth where it should be covered with dark eyebrows. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise – well, tried to…Anders held a hand over his mouth to stifle the urge to giggle before he made things even worse. He reached out a hand for Fenris, only to have the elf back away from him, an angry look on his face.

“Fucking…shit. I have to work today! How am I going to show my face like this?” Fenris was angry now. Truly angry. He had to go to work like this? Show his face to a classful of stupid kids who would no doubt laugh themselves silly at him. Aveline would be cross because he looked stupid – not that that really mattered, but…This could be worse, he supposed. They could have shaved his entire head.

Anders was watching him cautiously from the corner of his eye as he poured milk into a pair of mugs. He held one out to Fenris as though it were a peace offering. Just as he did, Isabela and Hawke entered the room and any chance of a peaceful morning fled at the sound of her hysterical giggles as she caught sight of Fenris’ face. Hawke grabbed her from behind with an apologetic look at Ander, and frog-walked her out of the kitchen and back into the loungeroom, where they could hear her giggling still and Hawke’s voice berating her.

Fenris sighed. He would drink his coffee, and he would go. He would just go and pretend this had never happened. He would absolutely not accept invitations to parties out of the blue after this – not if this was how these people amused themselves.

\------------------

Merrill and Varric woke to the sound of Isabela’s infectious laughter and sat up with varying degrees of grace. Merrill seemed to flow from her curled up spot, and Varric groaned, pushing himself up in the chair until he found a position where his back wasn’t trying to kill him.

“What’s funny, Isabela? Did I miss something again? I did, didn’t I? I always fall asleep before the funny things happen,” Merrill said, her voice high and lilting. Varric blinked, suddenly remembering what had happened and letting loose with a bark of laughter.

“Oh, wait until you see what she did, Merrill. She outdid herself this time. Wait – where are the two lovebirds anyway?” he asked, realising that the couch was empty.

“Anders and Fenris,” Hawke said, emphasising their names a little, are in the kitchen. And Anders is pissed. He’s really upset guys, so please…just don’t fuck this up for him any worse than we have already, please?” Hawke pleaded. Varric just gave him a nod.

“Sure thing, Hawke. Blondie could use a little affection. Sorry if we got out of hand.” Merrill was still looking confused, so Varric handed her his phone so that she could watch the Vine he had recorded of the act in progress. She was just raising a hand to her mouth in horror when Fenris and Anders came back into the room.

“Oh, lathallin. Ir abelas. What must you think of us?” Merrill sounded as upset as she was horrified at the sight of Fenris missing part of his expression. Fenris shrugged a little and hunched before replying.

I, uh, I don’t speak elven,” he muttered, and Merrill gave him another dismayed look.

“I apologise, Fenris. I was just saying sorry. I’m sorry. Isabela, I can’t believe that you would do this,” the hint of blame in Merrill’s voice had Isabela actually showing the first remorse she had shown. She had a soft spot for ‘kitten’, and she ran to give her an apologetic hug before turning to Fenris.

“Don’t worry. I’ll draw you a set. I’m very good with makeup – you’ll be good as new.” She grinned guilessly and rummaged for her make-up bag. Fenris took a startled step forward, suddenly noticing the phone in Merrill’s hand as she passed it to back to Varric.

“Is that…did you,” he growled almost, and Anders tensed behind him. “You did NOT put this…this debacle onto the internet – tell me you didn’t,” his voice went from angry to pleading, and Anders’ gaze flicked to Hawke’s uncertainly. Varric stood, throwing the phone to Fenris, Vine still on the screen.

“Sorry, Broody. It was a stupid idea, I admit,” he shrugged, raising his arms defensively as Fenris watched the Vine with growing distress on his face.

“I can’t…this…you shouldn’t have done this!” Fenris was getting louder now and Anders grabbed his arm to try to settle him before a fight broke out. Fenris turned to him, gripping his forearms tightly in both arms as he shouted brokenly. “This…I can’t be on the internet. He’ll find me!” His eyes were wide and turned down at the edges, and Anders was sure that if he had eyebrows he’d be the picture of upset.

“I don’t understand,” he began, but Fenris had already turned back to Varric.

“Delete it! Delete it now, Varric. This is important!” His deep voice was frantic, and Anders was starting to feel very, very bad about things, a strange creeping feeling of unease coiling in his belly.

“Hey, even if I delete this, it’s been reblogged, um…932 times,” said Varric. “But I’m sure everything will be ok. Look, I’m deleting now. We fucked up, sorry man.”

“And how many times do you think it’s been shared elsewhere,” Fenris was not shouting, he didn’t seem to shout, but his voice was cold and angry. “How many people have shared it to Facebook, or some other social site? How many of them have shared it. You have no idea of what you’ve done. I…I need some air,” he muttered at last, and fled the room. Anders looked at Hawke, and Hawke looked back helplessly. Whatever the problem was it was nothing that they had expected. Fenris cared much less about his eyebrows, and much more about the vine. Anders shook his head at all of them his lips pursed. He set his coffee cup down, thrust his feet into his trainers and grabbed Fenris’ moccasins before following him out of the house.


	3. The Other Hawke's, And A Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter - not much drama or anything, but Fenris is getting to know everyone better, and Anders suggests a person who might be able to help him.

Fenris stepped out into the bright light of morning. The rough cement of the driveway under his feet reminded him that he’d left his shoes inside, but he wasn’t in any hurry to go back for them. In fact he was unsure how to handle the entire situation. He didn’t know any of them well, and now…he swore under his breath. Now he had to go to work with no eyebrows, and his image was all over the internet.

A large black car slid into the drive, and he sidestepped out of the way just in time; at the same moment, Anders came outside, Fenris’ moccasins in hand. The car door opened and a young teenage girl leapt out almost knocking Anders down as she barrelled into him. He laughed, dropping the moccasins so that he could swing her around in his arms. “Bethany, back from holidays already?” He set her down as a tall, teenage boy, unmistakably Hawke’s brother, unfolded long limbs from the backseat of the car, grumbling the whole time. He moped his way up the drive, dragging a suitcase, stopping to high-five Anders on the way.

“Leandra!” Anders bounced up to the driver’s door and held it open so that Leandra could exit.

“Always such a gentleman, Anders,” she said, and patted him on the cheek. “Can you give me a hand with the bags? It’s been a long drive,” she looked over curiously at Fenris as she spoke, and Anders leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. She patted him on the shoulder and pushed him over towards Fenris. “I’ll expect an introduction when those bags are in,” she called over her shoulder as she went inside.

Anders went to Fenris first. He was sitting on the garden edging, pulling on his moccasins, a pained look on his face. He rubbed idly at a shoulder, then frowned and let his hands fall, clenching his fists. Anders squatted down in front of him, looking up into his face. “Fenris? Are you okay?”

“No. Not really,” Fenris scratched at his arm again, then clenched his fist tightly. His skin was bothering him since coming outside, it was always worse when he was anxious. He kept hands clenched, trying to resist the urge to scratch and fidget. “I…fuck, I can’t believe they put that up on the web.”

“You said,” Anders licked his lips, unsure if he was saying the wrong thing or not. “Said that, someone could find you…Is there anything I can do to help? I mean…obviously I don’t know the situation, but Aveline’s father is a policeman, if you, uh, need that kind of help,” he trailed off, eyes focussed on Fenris’ clenched fists. Obviously he was really angry. This relationship was over before it even had a chance.

Anders was kind of babbling again, Fenris thought, but it was cute. He seemed like a very caring guy, and that…that was nice. The look on Anders’ face when he looked up from Fenris’ fists though, it was so sad. Fenris realised that Anders had been looking at his fists, and looked down at them himself. His knuckles were white, and he realised suddenly that his body language wasn’t exactly saying what he wanted it to. He opened his fingers, slowly, and brushed the backs of them against Anders hand.

The touch surprised Anders, and he looked up into Fenris’ face, there was a smile there, a small, kinda sad smile, but it was a smile. Tentatively, he reached out his arms to hug the elf, leaning forward onto his knees so as not to lose his balance. But Fenris backed away. “Don’t touch me! Ah…I mean…please. It’s not you,” Fenris looked so flustered that Anders felt the pang of upset disappear. “It’s my skin…I’ve ah, it hurts. Itches. I had really bad eczema when I was a kid, and it’s left me with really sensitive skin. Gets worse when I’m…when I’m anxious,” Fenris scowled at his own discomfort. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had to tell people that before – he just hated having to explain.

Anders just smiled though, a real smile this time, and stood, letting Fenris stand by himself, no hand out to pull him up. “Let me just get these bags for Leandra – that’s Hawke’s mum in case you hadn’t put two and two together, Bethany and Carver are his siblings – twins. Don’t mind Carver, he’s an ass.” He got a laugh out of the elf for that, and tried to cover his glee by dragging suitcases out of the car boot.

Back inside, there was coffee all round, and a lot of hugging going on. It made Fenris feel even more anxious, and he stayed towards the back of the group of happy family and friends. Anders looked back at him with a little smile, and he managed a shaky smile in return. Perhaps he should speak with Aveline, see if she could set up a meeting for him with her father. It might not help, but it couldn’t hurt.

Leandra was an interesting woman, he decided, watching her interacting with Hawke’s friends. She obviously knew them well, well enough that Isabela and Merrill in particular were exuberant in their welcomes. Hugs, kisses and general squealing from Merrill and Bethany aside, it was nice. Nice to see people who were so at ease with one another. It made part of him sad, an old ache deep in his chest.

When it came to introductions for him, Anders was the one who stepped forward. It was simple, just ‘this is our friend, Fenris. He’s fairly new in town,’ but Leandra gave him a serious look before giving Anders a shrewd look and laughing good naturedly as she welcomed him to her home. He was pleased that she didn’t try to hug him or shake his hand. Rather, she kept herself still, but her smile was warm and affectionate, and he found himself giving a genuine smile in return.

Now that the urge to flee had passed, Fenris allowed himself to relax. He sat on the couch, Anders sitting by him, not close enough to touch him but a comforting presence none the less. It was…strange. Fenris hadn’t ever met someone quite like him before. There was something in Anders that made him feel safe. He wasn’t loud, he didn’t do any of the things that Isabela did – casual slaps or flirty touches along people’s legs and arms. He didn’t force Fenris to join in the conversation, or ask him questions that he didn’t want to answer. He just…was.

Almost before he was aware, the time had come for him to go to work, and he had forgotten all about his eyebrows. Anders came to the rescue again, reminding Isabela about her promise to fix the damage – temporarily at least. Fenris was hesitant to let her near him, though, and insisted that he wanted Merrill to do the job. Fifteen minutes later he was washing his face thoroughly, trying to get rid of the evidence of the weird, clown shaped brows that Merrill had managed to paint onto his face. Isabela got the job after all.

“Do you need a lift to work, Fenris?” Leandra asked, and Anders was quick to step in.

“I left my car around the back last night, Leandra, I can take him. If that’s alright with you, Fenris?” Fenris appreciated being asked. He didn’t want to owe anyone, but he didn’t want to be forced into anything either. And this way he would get to spend some more time with Anders, just the two of them.

“I would like that,” he said quietly, and Anders flashed a shy grin at him.

The car was a small, yellow hatchback, old and dented, but it did the trick. Fenris grinned as Anders got into the driver’s seat, one long leg after another curling in.

“Do you need to pick anything up from home first? Uniform?” Fenris shook his head. His uniform was already at the dojo, and although he would have loved to have a cap or something to help hide his eyebrows, he wouldn’t be able to teach while wearing one.

“You know where Aveline works? I teach there too,” he said, and Anders nodded. The drive was quiet. Anders didn’t want to bring up the earlier conversation, but it was so much on his mind that he couldn’t think of much else to say. He went with keeping quiet, although he normally found that difficult – Fenris didn’t appear to have the same problem. Anders turned the radio on and they pulled into the dojo’s carpark soon after, and Fenris paused before opening the car door.

“Anders?”

“Hmm?” Anders watched him, careful to keep his expression neutral. This was the part where Fenris told him this was all a drunken mistake. Or that he already had a partner (because, seriously, why was this incredibly sexy elf single anyway??). Or the old ‘it’s not you, it’s me’. He was schooling himself for disappointment when Fenris cupped his cheek in one slender hand and kissed him gently on the mouth. Anders was wide-eyed, almost unsure how to act, he had been so convinced this was going to turn into another of his unrequited crushes.

Fenris realised his kiss wasn’t being returned, and was on the point of pulling away when Anders came to his sense. He reached a hand out, cupping the back of Fenris’ head as gently as he could, and kissed him back. They parted with shy smiles at one another.

“I, um, my lessons will be over in a couple of hours,” offered Fenris uncertainly. “I could use a lift home, if you’re free?” His face with it’s drawn on eyebrows, raised in the middle like an uncertain puppy was so cute. Anders touched his hand.

“I could stay? Watch you? Unless…that’s probably a terrible idea. Sorry I mentioned it. I wouldn’t want to make you nervous…” Anders was babbling again, and he snapped his mouth shut with an effort before he said anything really stupid. Fenris grinned at him, Maker he was gorgeous.

“You can come in and watch. I think I like the thought of you watching me,” he said, and laughed evilly when Anders groaned at him.


	4. At the Dojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders watches Fenris put the kids through their paces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry. Life happened! Promise I will update sooner after this!

Anders trailed into the dojo after Fenris. It didn’t occur to him to stop following him until Fenris laid a hand on his chest. “I need to get changed,” he said, a small smile on his face. He wandered off into the change room while Anders loitered outside, feeling oddly embarrassed.

He watched as a couple of kids wandered in, dressed in neat white gi with varying coloured belts tied neatly around their waists. He wandered into the main room, watching as Aveline solemnly bowed to the class she had just finished teaching. She wandered over to him as the class dispersed.

“Hey Anders, what are you doing here?” she asked, pushing her red pigtail over her shoulder. A green plaited band kept the strands neatly off her forehead.

“Oh, um, I brought Fenris. For his classes,” Anders blushed as Aveline grinned at him. He liked Aveline, but she was more a friend of Hawke’s than his, and intimidated him a little. She was just so…big. And strong. Not that Anders wasn’t strong-ish, but he didn’t exercise much and he knew that he was on the scrawny side for a guy. Somehow Aveline just made that so much more noticeable.

“Cool. He’s good with the little kids. You two seemed to be getting on well last night,” she grinned at the way his pale skin flushed instantly – sometimes he wished for skin that wouldn’t betray every damn emotion that he felt. It only helped a little that Aveline was as fair as he was – she wasn’t the one blushing. He may have stood there blushing for the foreseeable future if Fenris hadn’t come in.

Anders felt a sudden need to sit down. Fenris looked amazing. Dressed in a black gi, with a black belt knotted tightly around his slim waist. The top of his pants just brushed the tops of his feet, and the shirt split neatly at the front, showing off part of his chest. Anders would deny forever that he squeaked, but Aveline laughed at him and he knew that _someone_ was going to hear about it. Probably Hawke. Definitely Hawke.

Fenris gave him a lopsided smile and turned to Aveline. “How was first class, today?” Aveline looked at him quizzically before replying.

“Oh you know, the usual. Half of them hadn’t had lunch and couldn’t concentrate. Brian was brilliant as usual. Wait…are those…what happened to your face?” She wasn’t smiling, not Aveline. She was as serious as Fenris when it came to pranks. “Let me guess, Isabela happened?” Fenris sighed and nodded. Anders took that as his cue to speak up, worried that Fenris wouldn’t do so on his own.

“Hey, Aveline. Fenris was wondering if you could set up a meeting with your dad for him,” Anders stopped as he realised that Fenris was glaring at him. _Woops, overstepped again Anders_ , he berated himself. But Aveline was already turning back to Fenris, concern on her face.

“Anytime Fenris. I won’t ask any questions, but if you need to talk, let me know. I’ll check in with Dad and let you know when he has time to see you.”

“Thank you, Aveline. I appreciate it,” was Fenris’ reply. Aveline was already texting her father as Fenris grabbed Anders by the hand and dragged him away.

“I do not need you to fight my battles for me! Or anyone else!” Fenris hissed, and Anders wilted before him. Fenris ran a hand through his hair with a cranky growl before he stopped. Raising a hand, he took Anders by the chin and looked him in the eye. “Sorry…It’s just been a long time since anyone…anyone was looking out for me, I guess. I’m not angry with you, just…just warn me before you go doing things like that, ok?” The sad puppy look that Anders gave him as he nodded was too much and Fenris caved and gave him a rough kiss before spinning him around and directing him towards the benches that lined the back of the dojo. “Sit. Watch. Maybe you’ll learn something,” he said with a smirk. Anders did as he was told.

Two hours and two karate lessons later Anders was ready to go home. Fenris had been amazing. He was quiet and helpful with the little kids in the first class, stern and demanding with the older kids in his second class. He had sparred with a few of the better kids from the older class, and Anders had watched him as though his life depended on it. Fenris’ slim muscular body was so beautiful in motion.

When Fenris dismissed the second class with a serious bow and a few words about the next lessons preparations Anders stood. Fenris walked up to him. His chest was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and Anders licked his lips. He would have liked to lick that sweat off… _hmmm…best not get ahead of yourself Anders_ , he told himself sternly. He was terrible for talking to himself.

Fenris motioned towards the exit. “I’ll just get my other clothes. Meet you outside?” he asked, and Anders nodded and hurried out to the car. Maker had the car really been this messy earlier? Blushing with embarrassment, Anders made a rush job of cleaning out the front seat, tossing empty bottles and trash into the back seat. A laugh had him standing up too fast and he smacked his head on the door frame as he tried to stand. He was still rubbing his head when he finally managed to get out of the car, swearing under his breath. Fenris was standing in the sun, laughing at him, and Anders caught his breath, watching the way that the early afternoon sun set Fenris’ white hair alight, lit up his green eyes. He was definitely getting in too deep.


	5. You are entering the house of Justice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This has taken forever and it's very short...I will try to be less slack!

“So…you in a rush to get back home?” Anders asked, trying his best for nonchalance. Fenris rubbed his head as though trying to decide. There was nothing at home for him to look forward to, and he was enjoying Anders’ company. Still…a shower would be nice.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, looking over at Anders.

“Well…I thought maybe we could have dinner together, at my place? Only if you want to, of course! Also…and please don’t think that I’m trying to push you into anything! But, one of my dad’s is a dermatologist. He might be able to help with your skin.”

“One of your dads?” Fenris questioned. His drawn on eyebrow was raised a little, the makeup starting to run a little after his exercise. Anders suppressed the urge to laugh or joke about it.

“Yeah…my foster parents. Two dads, they’re a gay couple, and really good people. Kristoff and Karl. I…well I was abandoned when I was a little kid. My mum just didn’t come to pick me up after school one day. Leandra took me in for a little while until a proper foster family could be found. It’s why I’m so close to their family.” Fenris was quiet, pondering this knew information about his new friend. More than friend? Maybe…but that was a thought for later.

“OK”, he said easily, smiling when Anders gaped at him for a second. “Let’s go.” Anders hadn’t expected such easy acceptance of his past. He’d expected questions. He’d expected Fenris to badmouth his mother, which was a very common reaction. He hadn’t expected ‘OK’ as though Anders’ situation was totally normal. But…it wasn’t a bad reaction. He smiled back at Fenris and got the car started. Dinner together with his dads would be nice. And Karl could have a look at what was bothering Fenris…yeah, this would be good. He didn’t mention that Kristoff was a detective. Fenris had already agreed to talk to Aveline’s dad. Although he’d only known Fenris for a short time, he’d already figured out that he was a private person, and all of this was obviously a big step for him.

They drove through the sunny afternoon, Anders on auto-pilot while his thoughts circled. Fenris was a quiet, comforting presence beside him. It didn’t seem odd that he wasn’t talking. Anders tended to be a chatter-box, but he’d noticed how quiet Fenris always was in class, and even at the party. He didn’t speak unnecessarily, it seemed. Anders hadn’t been the only one surprised by his outburst after he found out about the Vine.

They pulled into the driveway, and Fenris looked around curiously. The street was typically suburban, single and double storey houses with small yards out front, a few with large trees indicating that it was an older suburb, not one of the brand new ones that seemed to be popping up everywhere. Not that that was the only clue. The houses were in an older style, individual – the street lacked the cookie-cutter look of many new suburbs where the houses all looked identical.

Anders house was clad in timber, stained a deep brown. The garden was heavily planted in native plants and little purple flowers for highlights – obviously someone in the house liked gardening and spent a lot of time on it. The front door was painted green, and a little statue of Justice was set by the steps leading up to the door, her blindfold, sword and scales looking incongruous, but somehow not out of place. Anders noticed Fenris looking and chuckled. “My dad’s name is Justice, Karl thought it was funny to put that there, like ‘You are walking into the house of Justice’ or something.” Fenris snorted, a smirk on his face, and they made their way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please feel free to bribe me for more by donating towards a cup of coffee! http://ko-fi.com/A20836M (also please feel free to request anything at my tumblr - shinyhill.tumblr.com!


End file.
